


Sunlight in My Everyday.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy, Slice of Life, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Being an archaeologist, Fujitaka was used to waking up early. That habit had become increasingly difficult for carry on since  he had married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Card Captor Sakura, Fujitaka/Nadeshiko: Domesticity - You are the bearer of unconditional things / You held your breath and the door for me_

**Title:** Sunlight in My Everyday.  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura.  
**Warnings:** one.  
**Characters/couples:** Fujitaka/Nadeshiko, baby!Touya.  
**Summary:** Being an archaeologist, Fujitaka was used to waking up early. That habit had become increasingly difficult for carry on since he had married.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Card Captor Sakura, Fujitaka/Nadeshiko: Domesticity - You are the bearer of unconditional things / You held your breath and the door for me_

**Sunlight in My Everyday.**

Being an archaeologist, Fujitaka was used to waking up early, not an hour to be missed once the sun was out. That habit hadn't changed since he had gotten married. It had, however, become increasingly difficult for him to stand up from bed as soon as the alarm sounded.

Yes, he still woke up five minutes before his alarm ever sounded, and he still reached to stop it before it s bells started, but now he also spent those five granted minutes looking down towards the dark hair draped over his chest, and it took him five more minutes before he sighed and worked upon getting himself free from the very loving – and clinging – arms of Nadeshiko, the worst part of his day if he had something to say about it.

Carefully, he managed to roll away softly, without waking his wife. Nadeshiko sighed a little, as if displeased, but she quickly curled her lithe arms around his pillow, burrowing closer to it and her shoulders eased. Fujikata could hardly try to feel resentment for having been replaced so quickly, not when he saw Nadeshiko's sleepy, sweet smile, half hidden between her dark curls, pressed against the white linen.

He was putting on his tie, ready to go and make some breakfast before he absolutely had t wake up Nadeshiko when he heard a squeak and Fujitaka smiled, picking up his jacket but not putting it on, getting inside the room that was next to theirs.

Touya really did take after him, not only in physical resemblance but in habits, even when he was only ten months old.

“Good morning,” Fujitaka told the baby who was sitting down on his crib, picking him up and chuckling a little bit as Touya tried to grab for his glasses like he always did. “Let us change your diaper, and then Touya can help papa make breakfast?”

The baby gurgled something close to 'da-da' which made Fujitaka certain for a moment that there had never been a smarter, happier or more talented baby in the whole world. While changing him, Touya made another -missed- grab for his glasses and Fujitaka chatted amiably with the baby, telling him about the classes he was going to give that day, and then asking him his opinion about breakfast.

Nadeshiko-san came to the kitchen when it was half done, her eyes still a little sleepy but she beamed at him, sing-songing a sweet 'Good morning, darling' even as she picked up Touya's food, sitting by his side.

“And good morning to you too, To-ya!” She chirped, giggling when Touya grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled a little, and looking at them like that eased whatever fear remained in Fujitaka, thinking about when Touya had been born and the complications there had been. No need to fear.

Nadeshiko kept humming under her breath as she fed Touya, giving him a spoonful of mashed up fruits before she took a bite of her own omelette, then pausing on both to start braiding her hair with quick fingers. It always seemed that whatever clumsiness Nadeshiko had, disappeared if she didn't think much about these things.

Then the clock chimed and Nadeshiko shrilled.

“Oh, no, I'm going to be late!” Nadeshiko finished her braid as fast as she could, looking around at the things she still had to do. “And I still have to take To-ya to the nursery!”

Fujitaka smiled, standing up to just to lean leaning a moment to press his forehead against hers sweetly.

“I'll take him to the nursey, I still have some time.”

“You will?” Nadeshiko's slender arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly and the only thing that made some sense was to hug her too, feeling the curve of her waist and the sweet perfume that came from her hair. “Oh, you really are the best husband in the world, aren't you?”

“It's all because of you,” Fujitaka said with a shrug. Nadeshiko smiled again, sweet and kind, standing on her tiptoes to brush a kiss against his lips that would have, probably, lasted longer had the clock not reminded her of the hour.

“And I need to go!”

Stepping out of his arms with a graceful movement that surprised him, a little, and Nadeshiko picked up her bag before she pressed a kiss to the baby's head, who gurgled happily. Then she turned to look at them both, her smile warm, before she ran outside their apartment.

Then he heard a very familiar crash, accompanied with the also usual shout of 'I'm fine!'. Fujitaka chuckled a little, shaking his head as he picked up the dirty dishes from their breakfast, then picking up Touya to go and get him ready for the nursery. Nadeshiko would pick him up after her session was done in two or three hours and then they'd come home and Nadeshiko would do her best to make supper which would be possibly burnt, raw or too salty (or perhaps the three of them at the same time) but he would still rush to come back home from the university for his favorite part of the day.

When Nadeshiko would come carrying Touya out to greet him, reaching up to kiss him and their son would do his best to gurgle 'papa', the way that Nadeshiko kept trying to teach him.


End file.
